


Prompt 14

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cartel Kills Zane and he is Dying in Ty’s arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 14

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for prompts on Facebook and Tumblr this is the result of them. 
> 
> Also this one was hard to write, but I wanted the challenge and I hope the person who prompted this likes how I wrote it.

Crouching around the corner Ty reloaded his gun as he looked across to where his partner was crouched and then he fired at the men who had them pinned. Taking a deep breath Ty aimed his gun and then he fired and moved to another hiding spot.

They were pinned. He had no idea where Nick or Kelly were, he just hoped they had gotten away, were safe, and had called 911. 

“Grady!!” Zane spoke soft as they had comms on.

“I’m here can you move?”

Zane fired off a few more shots and took one guy down. “I can if you cover me. You see the alcove to your left?”

Ty glanced to where Zane meant and he could if they covered each other’s asses. “Yeah but get your ass here first.”

“On three.” Zane said reloading his gun.

“Ok…1…2…3.” Ty moved and fired in front of them and he saw Zane move to him.

Making himself as small as his large frame would let him Zane tapped Ty’s leg.

Ty dropped next to Zane. “This is all your fucking fault.”

“How?”

“You had to use the V word.” Ty gave him the look.

“I wasn’t expecting the Cartel to be here was I?”

Ty just shook his head. 

“Garrett…Grady.” Kelly’s voice came booming their ears.

“Doc.”

“Called 911 and they were already on their way you need to shift your asses out of there now.”

“Trying to. Can’t you or Irish lay cover fire?”

“Waiting for Nick to get in position.” Kelly said.

“Almost there. Fuck too many stairs.”

“You’re getting old Nick.” Zane joked.

“I will show you old.” Nick spat back but laughed as he did.

“Shut up…Ok Zane you go I will cover you.” Ty said.

“Where you headed?” Nick said in Ty’s ear.

“Alcove north west of where we are.” Ty knelt up and fired a shot out.

“Ok as soon as I get to the tower I will lay down cover fire and you can both get out of there.”

“Zane…on my say move your ass.”

Zane nodded and then pulled Ty to him and kissed him. “You better be right on my ass.”

“I will.” Ty kissed him back and then he yelled for him to run.

It all went into slow motion after that.

Zane ran shooting out as he did. He had almost made it to the alcove when he heard the thump and then the burning as he fell into the alcove.

Ty shot at one of the men and then he heard the single shot ring out and saw the man fall and then he saw one guy he hadn’t know was on that rooftop and then his heart stopped as he saw Zane stumble and fall into the alcove. “IRISH I NEED COVER FIRE NOW!!!!”

Nick pointed his rifle and shot the guy on the rooftop. “Go I have you.”

Ty was up and running as soon as he heard Nick. Dropping to his knees in the alcove, he heard the sirens and knew the gunfight was over. That the Cartel would cut and run. “Zane…” he said trying hard to keep it together as he saw the wound and he pulled his jumper off and pressed it to the wound.

“Ty…” Zane said as he looked up into shining Hazel eyes.

“…I’m here. Nick we need EMT’s Zane is down.”

“How bad?” Nick said, as he made sure the scene was clear.

“I…gunshot wound to the gut.” Ty said his voice shaking.

“Doc...”

“On my way.” Kelly said.

“…I’m sorry Ty I didn’t…”

“It’s ok baby, don’t worry about that. It’s just a scratch. Doc will patch you up and we can carry our time away together.”

Zane could see the tunnel vision in his eyes and he also knew when Ty was lying through his teeth. He shook his head as he coughed and tasted the blood as he brought it up. “Not this time…”

“Don’t.” Ty said as he let the fact he was scared shitless at what was happening. “Don’t you dare.”

“I didn’t see….”

“Neither did I…you just hold on. Don’t you leave me here…you hear. Zane you fight.”

Zane lifted his hand to cup Ty’s face, it felt like his arm was a dead weight and he was moving through water. “I…can’t Ty…” he then cried out in pain.

“DOC!!!!” Ty yelled as he pressed harder. “Stay with me baby…talk to me.”

Zane blinked hard and coughed more. “I…this isn’t…I’m scared Ty.”

“Don’t be scared. I’m here with you and I won’t leave you alone.” Ty leant into Zane’s touch.

“I love you so much Ty.”

“No no no don’t you say that…you wait until you’re patched up.” 

Kelly burst around the corner and skidded to a halt next to Ty as he dropped down and moved Ty’s hand away to have a look at the wound.

Zane knew before the Doc looked at him what was happening and it broke his heart that he couldn’t do anything.

Kelly made Ty press the jumper on the wound again as he pulled out his small med kit and took out the morphine and jabbed it in to Zane’s stomach.

“Doc…you can’t…” Ty said, as he knew Zane would hate him for giving him morphine, as he would want more.

“It’s ok Ty…” Zane’s voice was softer and quieter now.

“No its not…” Ty said as he let his tears fall now.

“Keep pressure on.” Kelly said as he moved back and stood up just as Nick came down followed by the cops and Kelly shook his head.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks.

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to end Zane.” Ty’s voice was breaking.

“I know…” Zane ran his finger across Ty’s lower lip. “…it was good…I wouldn’t have changed it…not one moment.”

“Me neither…” Ty said as he leant down and kissed Zane, not caring about the blood he needed to feel those lips on his.

“Don’t…”

“Don’t what?” Ty said, as Zane seemed to be fading. “Zane….please…Don’t what?”

“Don’t stop living…be the man you are…the man I love.”

“Stay with me and I will.”

Zane grinned wide at him. “I wish I could…”

“You can just tell the grim reaper to fuck off now isn’t your time. This isn’t how it’s meant to end. We are meant to go together when we are old and grey.” Ty leant his forehead to Zane’s pressing down on the wound still even though he knew it was useless.

“I am glad I met you Ty.”

“I am glad I met you Zane and that you saw past all the shit.” Ty closed his eyes for a second and opened them again. 

“Don’t forget me.” Zane’s voice was fading more now.

“Never…I could never forget you.” Ty was sobbing now.

“Love you.” Zane said as he looked into those sad eyes as his own fluttered shut.

“No….” Ty cried out. “…Zane open your eyes…baby please open your eyes.” He shook Zane. But he knew it was too late. Ty pulled Zane into his chest and held him close. “Don’t leave me alone.”

Nick moved then as he heard Ty’s heartfelt cry. “Ty.” He put his hand on his arm.

Ty looked up at Nick. “He left me.”

“I know.”

“He promised he wouldn’t leave me.” Ty gently rocked back and forth cradling Zane’s limp lifeless body in his arms.

Nick looked at Ty and there wasn’t a thing he could do to help. That broke his heart.

Kelly moved to kneel next to Ty as the EMT’s came over. “Ty…”

“No…” Ty said as he looked at the EMT. “…bring him back.” He pleaded.

-

It was a week later and they were back in Baltimore now. Ty felt empty, hollow. He didn’t live he existed in that week. Deuce, his Ma and Dad were with him. As was Annie. Harrison was at the hotel. Beverly hadn’t even bothered to show which he was thankful for.

Deuce had kept Ty from falling into a bottle. Stating that Zane wouldn’t want that. 

Standing at the window in the blue suit Zane had always loved on him Ty held the Anchor token he had given Zane in New Orleans. He had thought about burying Zane with it but he wanted to keep it. Ty didn’t know what to do or how to feel. He just wanted to feel Zane’s arms around him. His heart hurt so bad he didn’t know if it would ever stop.

“Should one of us go up?” Deuce asked.

“He needs to grieve in his own way.” Mara said.

“I thought he was going to jump into the grave.” Kelly said.

“I know what you mean. He just stood there.” Owen said.

“He is still in denial.” Nick said sitting next to Kelly.

Ty moved to the bed and lay down on it. Grabbing hold of Zane’s pillow, it still had a little of his scent on it. He closed his eyes and pulled it closer to his chest. “I miss you so much.” Then he felt the warmth wrap around him.

“I miss you too.” 

Ty could smell him. “Zane?”

“Shhh I’m here baby.”

“No you’re not.” Ty said as he felt the burn in his eyes and the pain in his chest.

“I am open your eyes baby.” Zane urged.

Ty opened his eyes and he looked down and saw the hands on his chest. Then he turned his head. “How?”

“Never mind how baby….we’re together.” Zane said as Ty turned his full body so he was looking in his eyes. 

“For how long?” Ty said reaching up to touch Zane fully expecting to wake up.

“Forever.” Zane said.

Ty looked puzzled at him. “Forever?”

Zane nodded. “I am sorry I had to leave the way I did…I never wanted to leave you.”

“I love you.” Ty said as he leant up and pressed a kiss to Zane, the warmth and softness of his lips made the pain in his chest fade away as he opened his eyes and broke the kiss he looked deep in to Zane’s eyes. 

“Hello.” Zane said with a huge grin.

“Hello Beautiful.”

-

Nick had made his way upstairs to go to the bathroom when he saw Ty’s room door open ajar and Ty lay on the bed. “Ty…” he moved to the door and looked at his best friend. He knew…Nick just knew and he walked over to the bed and took the throw from the foot of the bed before he closed Ty’s eyes and covered him over. “…least you are together now.” Then he walked away and headed downstairs.

~*~

It broke their hearts that they lost Ty as well. There was no reason as to why he just suddenly passed away. Mara had said his heart was broken and he couldn’t live without Zane. They couldn’t live without each other. She had the comfort in knowing that they were together.

The End


End file.
